forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morntel the Elder
Naming Policy for Generational Suffixes I think we should have a policy for generational suffixes and article titles. Should this page be named "Morntel the Elder" (compare: Akkabar Shoon the Elder)? or "Morntel I"? Should the Morntel page be named "Morntel the Younger"? "Morntel II"? or "Morntel Jr." ( :) )? ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:07, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :I feel we should follow the sourcebooks as closely as possible, after excluding titles and nicknames as per other polices/practices. So I count out "Morntel the Younger", "Morntel I" etc, etc, which were never said. The book names them "Morntel of Amn" and "Morntel the Elder". Since we exclude nicknames/origins from page titles, and the younger Morntel is known to be alive, he can have the name. I think "Morntel (elder)" is correct in this case. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:16, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I follow all of that until the end; why go with "Morntel (elder)" instead of "Morntel the Elder"? ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:34, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::To be honest, "Morntel the Elder" would be more useful to link to and Morntel the Elder is rather redundant. But our custom of stripping nicknames means we would go with that as a rule. However, since I've already gone with Onyx the Invincible, I guess it's not an established rule. :) In-universe, names like Morntel the Elder are natural disambiguators, and would be useful as such. But I don't like the look of "Morntel of Amn" and don't want to pave the way for less-useful titles/nicknames in page titles, like the Lords and Kings we had in the past. I'm kind of fence. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:45, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think I agree. I think "Morntel the Elder" is best in this case. As a general rule, perhaps we say no to titles unless they are "disambiguators". (Onyx falls fairly into that case, since there is also the gem, so no rule is broken.) "Morntel of Amn" fails to follow the rule, because it doesn't distinguish from "Morntel the Elder", who was also from Amn. We go with "Morntel" instead of "Morntel the Younger" because he was the more known of the two and he was never called "the Younger" in the books. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds good. Since there's only the two of us on this, I'd wait for Unknown user 11's input, and the thoughts of any other admins and regular users, before making a change. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I agree to follow for the most what is write in the sourcebook, so I agree with Morntel the Elder; in general I followed the Bat's rules normally but Lhynard is right that this is a special case (myself had doubt when I create the page) — Unknown user 11 (talk) 14:46, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :This is redundant since the page has been changed, but I like using what is in the sourcebook, as long as it does not have a capital "The" (pet peeve)... reminds me of when I changed the Bent Bow and Bent Bow Bowyer... so Morntel the Elder seems fine :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:29, April 28, 2015 (UTC) However good that you agreed (Unknown user 11 (talk) 21:40, April 28, 2015 (UTC))